Swirling
by SSRenaissance
Summary: When Eponine's failed attempt at suicide left her in the National History Museum in London in the year 2013, she was rescued from the parking lot by a scientist. How will Eponine adjust to the modern life? And what happen when a figure from the past comes back into her 'new' life? Read and review!


The night is quiet. The moonless sky seemed to mirrored Eponine's feelings. Her Marius had met another girl. 'He is not even yours to begin with...'She sighed sadly. Walking over to the the bridge, her safe haven. 'Marius, why can't you see? I, who time and time again always prove my loyalty to you..' She slinked down to the ground, weeping. 'Without him, there is no point in living!' She thought, her tears keeps streaming down her face like a downpour.

She snapped up. 'I need to end this misery, now.' She stared at the glossy surface of the river. 'Just a leap and it all will end...'she thought. 'Just a leap, 'Ponine' Her legs quivered at the thought of ending her own life. 'You can do this!' She starts to climb up the bridge. She closed her eyes as she looked from where she is standing at the railing. The cold water seemed like ready to eat her whole.

'Goodbye, Gavroche. Goodbye, Azelma. Goodbye, Paris...' she thought sadly. A lone tear make its way down her cheek, '...Goodbye, Marius' She thought as she plunged into the black water. Her eyes closed as she felt the cold water hit her back.

The snow is falling in London. The girl, who can't be much older than 17, make her way towards her guardians' car from the laboratory building. Her boots gripping the cold substance leaving a deep footprint with each step she took. "cold, cold, cold..." she chants under her breath. She noticed the black SUV parking not far from her current position. It had been another long day. She was waiting for the arrival of the artefacts from her digging in Egypt awhile back.

'Who would've thought that I will have my own exhibition' she smiled. Not long ago, she was an actress, ready to take West End by storm. Sure, she'd received a part as the lead in A Little Princess, before she quit the production, due to the pressure from the director, who wanted her girlfriend to take lead.

She suddenly noticed a figure, hid by the shadow of a car. She stopped and inched closer to the figure. A very thin young lady, laid in the snow in only her thin dress and cap. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed Will, one of her guardian. They came rushing a few minutes later. "What happened?" asked Will breathlessly.

"Help me carry her to the car" the girl stated firmly. "Sal, we can't just carry people around..."reasoned Will. "I don't care, she'd been out in the cold for at least half an hour, and if I'm not wrong, she had an injury in her forehead, we need to get her to the hospital or she can catch hypothermia" Explained Sal. However, the two adults just stared hesitantly at the thin figure lying in the snow before them. "Well, what are you doing just staying there? Come help me!"

Will, being the strongest of the three relented and scooped the girl into his arm and carry the girl to the car.

The drive to the hospital is uneventful. Sal tried to warm her patient, despite her not being a doctor. She gain some training since her family is mostly doctors.

They arrived at Harrington Mays Hospital as the doctors rushed the girl in to prevent any lasting damage. She was grateful that two of her good friends, Dr. Patrick Walls and Dr. John Cudrone are available to help her at any time of day.

Two hours later, the surgery is finished. The three stood outside the girl's hospital room. "Nice catch, Sal. Where'd you find her?" Patrick piped up from her left. "The parking lot. I was just getting done with the artefacts. Damn, those things took forever to arrive!" She rolled her eyes, definitely upset by the protocols. "Anyway, you should've called us. You knew you're as fragile as a china cup. You should be aware of your own conditions, too" John piped up. Recalling her own 'episodes' she'd often had for the last year.

"Well, It would take too long. You know it's freezing cold out there. She'll catch her death if I leave her out there without any help" Sal shrugged. "And by the way, I knew you escaped last month. Don't think I don't know" John stated. Patrick, too, smirked from her other side. True, the two doctors had look out for her even when she was still a performer. She saw them both as her own brothers. They protected her and look out for her, reminding her to look out for her own weak condition.

"I'd been busy, you know that. Making calls, examining remains, inventions..." She'd sighed. "where'll she live, you know, once she's let out?" Patrick said. "I have one more room, she can stay at mine" Sal sighed, her own eyes already turning red and the dark circles under her eyes becoming clearer and the purple vein stood out in her cheeks. The two doctors were already aware of the girl's insomnia. It was obvious, they're the ones who gave her her prescriptions. But Sal's insomnia was seemingly incurrable. She often forgot to take her pills, and even forgot to sleep altogether.

"Go home, Sal. You need your rest" Sal took one last look at the sleeping girl pityingly before went to her guardians' car.

"How is she?" Asked Katherine worriedly. "She should be fine, she'll let out in about three days or so" The drive home was silent. "You know, I bumped into Tony" She stiffened at the mention of the director's name. "You do?" Sal asked, not interested in anything related to the man. "Yes, he said he wants to meet you tomorrow, he said it's very important" Katherine said as they pulled up in front of her apartment building. "I don't know, I'll think about it" Sal said as she opened the door. "He said it's very important!" yelled Katherine from the car.

Sal only give her a thumb up as she closed the door and went inside. The couple shook their heads as they drove away.

Sal pulled her key from her leather messenger bag and insert her key. The light orange wall of her apartment greet her. She took off her grey woolen coat and hanged it and slumped on the couch. She changed into her pajamas and put on her robe and went to her living room. She turn on the TV to watch whatever progamme it still aired at time this late.

Her mind wandered towards the girl she found in the lot. 'Odd clothings...' She thought, knowing not many people still wear that kind of cap. The caps are only worn in 19th or perhaps early 20th century as far as she'd know.

She spent the night rummaging through the bags sitting in the corner of her coatroom that are filled with clothes she'll send to the charity shop later this week.


End file.
